


You Died: You Bit off more than You could Chew

by ProblematicFave (PriestGuts)



Series: Boyfriend to Death [3]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dick Biting, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Fic, Vomit Mention, fluids out of places they should not come out of, suffocation, vomit drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/ProblematicFave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Referring to the theoretical kind of biting not the literal kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Died: You Bit off more than You could Chew

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic from the stream. Might stream more of these in the future; give all of you a chance to come in, chat and suggest future fics. Always open for suggestions. Also...this actually took a considerable amount of research seeing as I've never written something like this before so...hooray?

    You woke up feeling kind of groggy.  You didn’t really remember much from the previous night.  Not that you knew if it wasn’t still night right now or not really; no windows down here.  And with all of the lights off it was taking your eyes a little while to adjust.

 

    When you were finally able to see, you saw that you were in some sort of basement.  There sure were a lot of tools on the counters.  Lots of...big, sharp looking tools.  You swallowed back nervously, trying harder to think of what could have possibly happened the night before.

 

    Okay...you were at a bar, alone as per the usual because all of your friends were really too busy to hang out with you lately; conflicts of schedules and all that jazz.  So...you’d been alone and you vaguely remember someone coming to sit with you for a little while.  It had been a man, pretty handsome at that; amber eyes and cherry cola hair.  Reasonably attractive.  He had smelled pretty heavily of copper though and all it did was make you think of pennies.  Not really sexy, but oh well.  Not like there was anything you could do about how a dude smelled.

 

    But, back to the situation at hand.  You were tied up, pretty well at that, so you highly doubted that there was going to be any chance at escape..

 

    You looked up when you hear footsteps above you.  Guess you would be finding out who had abducted you sooner than later.  Good.  You wanted to kick them.

 

    Oh.  OH.  OH FUCK!

 

    “Well guten morgen~,” Strade hummed as he stared you down.  That cheerful smile that had been so charming the night before now filled you with an incredible dread.  There was nothing kind about that smile anymore.  He kneeled down in front of you, boots scuffling softly against the floor, the sound never having been so unnerving as it was in that moment.  “It’s about time that you were waking up.  I was about to start without you~!” He laughed, showing off quite a bit of teeth.

 

    There were a lot of things that people could do with teeth.

 

    You moved against the rope binding your wrists together.  It hurt like hell but it wasn’t like you were going to tell him that.  If he could kidnap you, there was no telling what else that he was capable of.  The moment that he leaned close enough though, you pulled back to spit right into his face.  Probably not the best idea, but hey you really didn’t care at that point.  You were tied up And probably going to die down here anyway so why not be a shit like you normally were and Strade could just deal with it.

 

    However...Strade did not seem too pleased about being spit at.  “Willful thing, aren’t we?” he growled, cheerful smile starting to slip a little bit.  “We’ll fix that.”

 

    You, of course, retorted with a shout of, “Fuck you!” which only made his smile return.

 

    “Well, if you’re already that eager to get down to business, I’ll oblige~!  Who am I to deny you after all?  You sure were willing for it last night before we left the bar.”  Strade’s smile turned cruel now, a dark glimmer in those pretty, honey coloured eyes.

 

    The next thing you knew, there was a sharp pain in your thigh that caused you to cry out; the sound echoing in the spacious basement.  That cheerful look returned to Strade’s face along with a light flush along his cheeks.  You looked down to see that he had a knife about 4 inches deep into your flesh and muscle; only the shock keeping you from experiencing the full amount of pain that this caused.  You...could hardly believe that this man, who had been so sweet and charming the night before, had actually just stabbed you, barely missing the artery in your leg that would have caused you to swiftly bleed out.  

 

    You didn’t know if you should consider yourself lucky or not.  

 

    The moment that he removed the knife, however, you were struck with just how painful that this was and tears streamed down your cheeks.  You didn’t even have time to breathe before he was ramming the knife down into your other thigh; and again.

 

    Soon you were sitting in a pool of your own blood, sobbing heavily as you slumped against the pole you were tied to.  You couldn’t even think straight.  Everything hurt too much.

 

    The flush on Strade’s face, and the tenting in his pants, were plenty enough to tell you how turned on he was by this.  You didn’t know if you could handle someone messing with your legs right now.  Strade however, seemed to think that you would be just fine, moving to slice your clothes away.

 

    You heard the zipper of his pants briefly before you found your bonds coming undone and were pressed face first into the concrete, scraping up your cheek.  Jerk.  You tried to tune it out as he pressed into you, not even having the courtesy of some sort of prep or to even use a condom, but it was just...too much.

 

    You sobbed as he slammed into you again and again, each jerk of his hips, grinding your wounded face against the concrete floor.  Your cries only served to spur him onward, Strade growling against your ear as he bit it hard enough to nearly take the tip off.  There was nothing that you could do but lay there and take it.

 

    And take it you did.  He lasted longer than you’d been hoping for, spilling himself inside you without even a second thought to the matter.  Strade dragged you back up to tie you against the pole again, your body limp from the shock that you were currently experiencing.  You felt a pat to your cheek before the lights went out, leaving you once again in the darkness as you slipped out of consciousness.

  


_________

  


    It must have been at least a few hours before you woke up briefly as the pool of blood and other fluids beneath you had gone...sickeningly sticky.  It bothered you greatly.  You were so tired still though.  You readjusted your legs and moved into a more comfortable position to rest in; not that there was really any comfortable positions when sitting on concrete in a pool of your own blood but oh well.  What could you do.  It wasn’t long before you drifted back off to sleep.

  


_________

  


    You were woken up to a sharp kick to your leg, that in your unconscious, vulnerable state, made you hiss in pain as the wounds that had started to seal shut broke up again, causing a new flow of blood down your thigh.  You looked up at the culprit with a hard glare, who of course, only found it funny.  Of course...he seemed to find it more than funny, grinding his boot down on the open wound on your leg to make you sob again.

 

    “Mmmm...you do make lovely sounds~” he hummed, and while you were distracted with the pain in your thigh, undid the zip of his pants.  When you looked up, he shoved a knife into our mouth to force it wide open, clicking uncomfortably against your teeth.

 

    The next thing you knew, you felt his cock pressing heavily against your tongue, pre-ejaculate already leaking from the tip.  You didn’t care much for the salty taste.  It was such a surprise that you couldn’t react right away, but when you did you knew that you had made a terrible mistake.

 

    You bit down.

 

    As much as you would have loved to do some damage to him, you really only did damage to yourself, slicing your lip wide open.  You did hear him gasp though, which was satisfying in its own way.  As soon as his still hard cock was out of your mouth, you felt something connect with your cheek, forcing you down and cracking your skull against the concrete beneath you, leaving you dizzy.

 

    You didn’t really feel it as he grabbed you roughly by the neck and pulled you up to punch you again, further dulling your senses.  Your head was swimming and you could barely see.

 

    “A biter, huh?  Was it too big for you?” Strade asked with a snarl, shoving his knife back into your mouth.  You gagged when it reached the back of your throat, but he didn’t stop.  He moved it further back and you felt hot bile burning the back of your throat before you felt his knife pierce the inside of your neck and come out the other side.  “How about now?  Still too big for you?”

 

    You didn’t dare to make a single sound for fear of your gag reflex being stimulated again.  You really didn’t want to vomit with a knife through your throat.  You didn’t want a lot of things.

 

    You let out a soft whimper when the knife was removed from the bleeding hole in your neck.  The knife, however, remained in your mouth, once again against your teeth to keep your mouth from closing.

 

    Strade gripped your jaw roughly with his free hand and with a bruising amount of force as he forced his cock back into your mouth, slickened now with more than just your saliva.  He let out a low laugh when he pulled back and saw his cock covered in your blood, thrusting back into the back of your throat.  This caused you to gag again, the burning sensation back now.  You knew that if he got that deep again it would be all over.

 

    And much to your dismay...he did.

 

    Strade kept thrusting and stimulated your gag reflex once more causing your body to tense up as you felt vomit rise up to empty your stomach.  However, with his cock so deep in your mouth, the sick had nowhere to go.  It couldn’t exit through your mouth so it used the only other hole available; the one Strade had made in the back of your neck with his knife.

 

    You briefly registered the sensation of your own vomit leaking down the back of your neck to soak your shirt, but it was becoming hard to breathe and dark spots were beginning to dance across your vision.  You struggled, trying to bite down again, but both the knife and Strade’s hand gripping your jaw so tightly immobilized you.

 

    You felt your muscles clench again as your body tried to vomit again, but this time it really did have nowhere to go.  You tried to breathe, you needed to breathe, but Strade’s cock was lodged deep in your throat now as he grew closer to his orgasm.  Finally it was too much.

 

    You inhaled.

 

    But you didn’t inhale air.  All you managed to get down was your own sick, your lungs filling up with acid and bile causing such an intense burning sensation that you knew you would never feel again.  As your lungs burned, it stimulated you to try and cough and swallow which only allowed more vomit to enter them.  You pupils blew as the carbon monoxide started to build up in your body.  

 

    The more you struggled, the more oxygen and energy you used up, and the more you used up your oxygen, the more the carbon monoxide in your body told you to inhale.

 

    Before you even knew it...your throat was relaxing as you started to slip unconscious, vaguely aware of the grunt Strade gave as he came down your throat with the vomit that sank into your lungs without the resistance of your muscles trying to close your lungs up.  Your last consisted of that fact that you were drowning in your own vomit and Strade’s cum.

  
    What a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was interesting to write simply for the fact that I've never had to write someone drowning on their own sick before so there's that. And I had to like...debate whether or not puke would actually leak out of a wound if there was no other exit for it. So yeah...that was...interesting. But now it exists. So I hope you all enjoyed that.


End file.
